In vehicles featuring a hatchback or liftgate, the vehicle liftgate may accommodate one or more lamps that comprise some portion of a vehicle's tail-lights. However, at present, in some vehicles lamp coverings in a liftgate terminate at an edge of the liftgate. In other vehicles, tail-lights may continue from a vehicle liftgate to a rear or side portion of a vehicle body. In either case, the tail-light includes a “cutline,” i.e., a break between the tail-light and a Class A surface of an outer liftgate panel to accommodate opening the liftgate. Present designs do not allow for a Class A surface to entirely surround a tail-light, nor for avoiding cutlines between tail-lights and a Class A surface of a vehicle.